


Wrapped In A Rainbow

by PagebyPaige



Series: Pride [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, I'm renaming myself to cheesy mccheese, M/M, Pride, Pride 2017, set probably late black parade maybe?, this is my fuckin therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: Frank drags Gerard to Pride.





	Wrapped In A Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnnd a therapeutic fluff fic from your local closeted bisexual during Pride month.
> 
> trigger warning for the f slur
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"We should go to Pride."

Frank hears Gerard sigh from across them room.

"Why?"

"Because it's _Pride_ ," Frank pouts.

"But we could be _seen_ ," Gerard sasses back at him.

"Doing what? Attending an event in honor of something we support?" Frank asks him, sarcastic. "Something we _are_?" He says, much more seriously.

"See, that's exactly the problem, Frank! What if someone sees us there, and, and-"

"Gerard, Gee, _please_ can we go to Pride?" Frank pulls his puppy eyes and watches Gerard start to crack. "You can give your anti-homophobia speech at our next show..." Frank offers.

"Fuck, _fine_ , but if this blows up on the internet I'm blaming you when Brian lectures us."

"Whatever, I'm excited!" Frank bounces around on the balls of his feet. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure, Frank."

Frank bounds down the hall to do fuck knows what with his sudden energy burst. Damn right it'll blow up the Internet with what he has planned.

\---

When Gerard wakes up the next morning, it's to a rainbow. And not the naturally-occurring, whoa-look-at-that kind of rainbow, either. Instead, he has a nylon pride flag on his face.

"Really Frank?"

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Frank looks down sheepishly once he's pulled the flag from Gerard's face. Gerard has to admit, it's a little bit cute.

"Whatever, man, just get me some coffee and I'll get ready."

Frank bounces off to the kitchenette to make Gerard a (strongly) caffeinated beverage.

Once Gerard's had his caffeine, he's awake enough to - begrudgingly - follow Frank in getting dressed and walking to the parade.

He can't help but feel a little bit giddy seeing the boy he has a crush on walking beside him in a rainbow flag. He just feels so _proud_ , all of the sudden, even if he's not out to the rest of the world. Especially when they reach the parade and it's just an explosion of bright, varying colors. The colors of people who know who they are, who are proud of who they are. And he's one of them.

Halfway down the street they reach a group of hecklers. They typical signs, "You're going to hell," "Fags need Jesus," and so on, but Gerard can feel himself tense up. Suddenly, everyone around them stops. He and Frank, walking side by side, also come to a halt in front of the group. Gerard is so mad he's shaking, and, out of the blue, everyone around them is kissing. He's trying not to scream, trying not to disrupt these people's moments when he feels Frank's arms come up tentatively around his neck. And then Frank's lips tentatively on his. And then he and Frank are kissing, wrapped in a rainbow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated - I reply to all comments (unless it's spam)


End file.
